


Helewise

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fantasy, Freckles, Futanari, Humor, Sex for Favors, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, Weird Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Malota is desperate to escape. So many people want to get their hands on her - probably because she's the sweet protagonist of a fantasy story. When she encounters a carriage in the rain she begs hungrily for assistance, but the driver will only help if she agrees to be her woman for the evening.What Malota doesn't realize is that the woman she meets isn't exactly what she seems, and that she just may be finding herself with yet another person craving her affection......also her sweet freckled ass.





	Helewise

Helewise  
Chapter One: Starfield Freckles and a Weird Lookin’ Cock  
-by Drace Domino

“Good maiden! Good maiden, please, halt your carriage!” Malota’s voice was desperate as it barely travelled over the sound of the pouring rain. As the peasant girl charged ahead she had difficulty lifting her boots from the mud of the sloppy road, and the drops of rain stung at her fair features like the barbed pricks of imps’ teeth. Still she persisted as she chased down the double-horse carriage that had just gone past, a covered carriage that looked as safe and warm as a hearth during such a wicked night. “Please! Good maiden, may I humbly call upon your favor? I beseech thee, for I am in tremendous need!”

The carriage stopped long enough for Malota to run around to the side, at that point muddy up to her knees and soaked to the bone from the pouring rain. Underneath the simple peasant hood draped across her head there were curls of tangled, wet red hair - and a splattering of freckles that dotted sweet, charming features that befit a farmer’s daughter more than a roadside brigand. This girl was clearly out of place on the country road between Ancientfell and Dworlindindunrunlun, and in desperate need of help.

“T...Thank you, good maiden!” Malota continued to beseech so very fucking hard, her hands folding together under her chin as she looked to the woman driving the carriage. Underneath the canopy she was perfectly dry and content, and now regarded this soaked slip of a thing with a curious gaze. “May I please ride with you until the nearest tavern or abbey or inn or apothecary? I fear this rain will mean my doom!”

The woman sitting at the head of the carriage held the reigns tight within her grip, and took her time in answering. She was a large woman, Malota could tell from first glance that she was clearly no princess or lady in waiting. Broad shoulders and a strong chest were enough to suggest that she was a laborer or soldier, and framing her face were tresses of long, straight black hair held into a loose ponytail at the very base of her neck. Her burly frame was almost reminiscent of the tales of the amazons from distant times gone past, but surely...surely they were nothing more but rumor and legend and the whisper of mischievous pixies on the gilded petals of children’s ears! As this half-titan of a woman gazed at the peasant that so desperately came to see her help, she ran her tongue across her lips and gave a tiny snort as a few drops of rain slipped under her canopy and nipped at her cheeks. Her voice was as stoic as the woman herself - and her response was blunt and forceful, as well as perfectly crystal clear.

“Hay, gobleaf, or womanhood - nobody rides for free.”

“...I’m sorry, what?” Malota blinked, her head tilting to the point that the rain now beat viciously upon her cheek. She thought she heard the woman correctly, but...but that simply couldn’t be the case! This was another maiden like herself, surely she’d be happy to assist another woman of the kingdo-

“If you want a ride, you either give me hay for my steeds, gobleaf for my nerves, or your womanhood for my pleasure.” The woman gave a simple snort, and rose her hands up, showing that she was preparing to snap her reigns. “What will it be, peasant girl? I need to be in Dworlindindunrunlun by morning.”

Little Malota fretted, bouncing back and forth on her heels as she pondered this scandalous offer. She didn’t have a single gold piece to her name, so certainly she didn’t have any hay or gobleaf! Gobleaf was...it was illegal by decree of the king! The only thing Malota had was the thing she feared most to give, and yet as she stood there freezing and wet and muddy, she knew it was her only chance to escape the rain. This was the only carriage that had made its way along that muddy road that dark and dreary night, and...and perhaps it wouldn’t be so scandalous, offering herself up to another maiden. What could they possibly do? Merely cuddle! How silly it would be to fathom anything else!

“Y-Yes! Womanhood!” Malota finally blurted out, and since she was offering it up she didn’t hesitate to claim her part of the bargain. She hopped up to the carriage and clamored aboard, clutching her cloak to her chest and doing her best to scrape the mud from her boots against the step. She knew nothing about this woman, she was shocked by her demand, and yet...she was her only hope. “Thank you, good maiden!” She offered a smile, showing the beautiful features hiding underneath her line of freckles. “You are a savior unlike any I have ever known!”

In response, the carriage woman merely lifted a brow and gestured behind her into the carriage proper. Behind a closed wooden door, and safe from the beating drops of rain. Her voice was softer now but not by much - and it was very, very clear that she would be claiming her part of the transaction before too long.

“You can get warm in the cab, m’lady.” She offered the other a pleasant courtesy - Malota looked like a m’lady if there ever was one. “I’ll be pushing my steeds for the next hour, but when I’m done I’ll be back to claim my payment.”

Malota, reminded instantly of just what she had promised, gave a tiny nod. She was nervous and she was afraid, but she wasn’t stupid. If it would take a night with this dark-haired stranger in order to get her out of the cold and the rain, she wouldn’t hesitate to do what she must. With trembling knees and shivering, numb fingers Malota headed her way back. As she slipped through the door she gave one last call, offering her voice in kind consideration to her savior.

“Again, good maiden, I desperately owe you my favor!” She practically wailed. “You have done me the kindest of deeds!”

Thanks to this stranger, Malota would finally be free of the rain. And the duke. And the dragon. And the witch coven. And the dark elf prince. And her evil stepmother. And her evil actual mother.

Being a damsel of copper hair most fair was certainly a stressful life.

***

An hour later, and Malota still wasn’t sure what she could expect from her new travelling companion. She had heard nothing from the towering woman since slipping into the back of the carriage, but to be fair, as soon as she was away from the rain Malota was mostly focused on getting herself dry. To that end, the accommodations were fitting. The carriage came equipped with a magical hearth that filled the tiny cab with a toasty warmth, and Malota was quick to strip from her soaked clothes and do her best to warm herself by the stone. Her naked frame was dotted with the same freckles that crossed her cheeks, moving over her chest, shoulders, thighs, and even swept down her back. She was dotted with notes of color like the stars in the sky, freckled along her elegant body in a way that had caught the eye of many suitors, half of whom she was running from. With the red tresses of her hair finally unleashed, Malota sat bare before the glowing orange hearth, a spare blanket over her shoulders and her palms facing the heat.

She had barely given her new friend a second thought after getting warm - losing herself in the comfort and the cozy delight of being safe and content, focused only on her thoughts on the road ahead by the time the carriage door opened once more. It was a gentle sound that brought Malota’s head tilting back, and she was once more reminded of the figure that had offered her kindness...for a price.

“Making yourself at home, I see.” The carriage woman spoke, a brow lifted as she gave a small smirk. Within the tight confines of the cab she seemed even taller than before, her head nearly reaching the ceiling and her broad figure as intimidating as ever. She was already moving her hands to the collar of her cloak, stripping it away and stretching it forward to offer to the smaller woman. “Drape this over the ledge, and then come join me. It’s time for my payment.”

“...yes, good maiden.” Malota simply blinked, and took the cloak from the other’s hands. She did as she was told - laying the cloak out across the ledge hanging over the hearth, setting it to dry just as she had done with her own clothes. With the spare blanket still wrapped around her she turned to face where her benefactor had gone, moving to a bedroll in the back of the carriage. Thick and comfortable-looking, at least more so than any bed that Malota had slept on this week, but still barely big enough for one...let alone two. “Do...do you really intend to partake of my…”

“That was the deal, was it not?” Came the response, and the benefactor turned her head to gaze past her shoulder. As she began to strip free of the rest of her clothes she offered a tiny kick to the side of the bed roll, once more speaking in a plain fashion that wasn’t up for debate. “Here. And leave the blanket behind. I want to see what I spent the price of my privacy on.”

“...as you desire.” Malota murmured, and with a quiet nod shrugged free the blanket at last. The freckles dotting her body were joined by an intense blush that crossed from cheek to chest, a vibrant red that flavored her look all the more delicate and sweet. She padded barefoot to the bedroll and laid flat upon it, ashamed to be exposing herself to a stranger yet complicit in the knowledge that this was her only salvation. Her modest bust was left to view along with a tiny tuft of red hair just above her womanhood - every inch of feminine glory laid for the delight of the taller brute. As she laid flat the carriage woman stood in between Malota and the hearth, and the dim light that it filled throughout the cab was sent to dance around her silhouette. She casted a shadow over Malota in more ways than one, and as she surveyed her prize’s naked body she took steps to draw herself into the same bare flesh.

“Pleasing enough.” Her judgement had approval in its tone, but only barely. As the taller woman continued to undress Malota was faced with something she had never quite encountered before - the naked body of another woman that was intent on having her. She nibbled her bottom lip as she watched the inches become unveiled, powerful shoulders with arms lined with taut muscle, a flat stomach with noticeable curves of strength and a full, large bust with gold piece-sized areolas sporting large, stiff nipples. This benefactor was indeed an impressive sight - stronger than any of the men in the duke’s court, more beautiful than any of the ladies in waiting, although in a vastly different fashion. Malota was already finding herself not minding her transaction quite so much...there were more costly paths towards freedom, after all. Her attention was drawn once more as her new friend spoke, just as her hands dropped to the belt of her pantaloons. “My name is Helewise, but I don’t care if you use it. I don’t care if you talk at all.”

“I...I understand.” Malota nodded, and began to slowly twist to her knees. Her heavily-freckled figure brought itself forward, and she allowed her hands to slide up, grasping the sides of her new friend’s pants. She began to help them down while she tilted her head, looking up along that impressive figure and giving Helewise the softest of maidenly smiles. “Then before my tongue lays dormant save for the tastes of your pleasures, dearest Helewise, may I simply offer you my gratitude that you have spared me from danger most foul. I shall endeavor to give unto you the greatest bliss I can muster from my fingers, my lips, and my precious hear--what the flying gargoyle fuck is that?!”

Malota was hardly the experienced sort, but what fell before her eyes was something that she was sure even the wenchiest wenches in Queensroyal Garden had never imagined in their frothiest dreams. It hung from Helewise’s lap as if it was a typical member, sculpted and long and awaiting attention, but the shape of it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed. The flesh-colored sheathe of the length in question stopped at a mere halfway point, and for nearly a forearm’s length further it continued in a smooth, red shaft that glistened along the entire length with a natural-born lubrication. It pulsed with power and seeming virility even though, Malota was quick to notice, there was no discernable sack underneath. She was smooth below the base of her length, without the faintest hint of a pair of dangling allies for that unique shaft. Upon exposure to the open air and the attention of the young woman Helewise’s strange member twitched, and it slowly began to stir to life by means of twitching upwards.

The question was in the air, and Malota knew it had been rude to ask...but she didn’t relent. She merely rested on her knees mere inches from the other woman’s strange cock, watching as the exposed red meat of it pulsed and trembled, as it slowly stuck forward and the fleshy sheathe around the midpoint clung ever so tight. Malota didn’t retract her question - it was perfectly valid even if it was crass! The intensely freckled human looked up at Helewise from her spot on the bedroll, and simply gave a wordless “what the fuck” shrug as she demanded some level of explanation.

The only one she received was hardly fulfilling, but difficult to counter.

“What is it?” Helewise repeated the question, slowly trailed a hand across her square jaw, and offered her own counter-shrug. “It’s either it or the rain.”

As if on cue the sound of a crack of thunder came from outside, enough for Malota to flinch from the noise. She nibbled at her bottom lip for the briefest of moments, but once more she hit the wall of inevitability. Helewise wanted this service in order for room and board, and there was little Malota could do to convince her otherwise. Finally she looked up and gave her nodding consent, to which the larger woman combed a hand down through the girl’s red locks, and finally started to lower herself to join her.

“Don’t be afraid.” She murmured in small consolation, just as she brought her figure to kneel before Malota’s, and her hands moved to rest against the girl’s hips. She quirked a brow as she started pulling her near, bringing their naked frames closer together and allowing the wet, pulsing unsheathed member between her legs brush against the other girl’s belly. “I haven’t bedded a human yet that didn’t apologize for that reaction after we were done.”

Malota remained quiet as she was pulled into the arms of this towering stranger, and she allowed her arms to stretch about Helewise’s shoulders as she did so. This mysterious carriage woman was clearly a creature of great mystery, but then...with all the people that were after Malota, she knew she was hardly free of the sin of secrecy. Besides...Helewise was beautiful and regal, strong and glamorous, and as their mouths moved close together the human could feel a bit of excitement rush through her. To think that of all the horrors she had fled from her past life that she would wind up in the intimate embrace of this bizarre, almost monstrous woman...it was only slightly stranger than the knowledge that she genuinely didn’t mind. Her eyes were closed by the time their lips finally met and Helewise moved to claim her treasure, and as tongues unfolded to sweep against one another Malota quivered in a deeper, hotter burning heat.

This was...strange, on so many desperate, depraved levels. The power with which Helewise held her was undeniable, and as their bellies came into contact the larger woman scooped hands underneath her freckled rump and lifted her up. With the carriage woman on her knees and her strange cock sticking straight from her lap, she seemed intent to lower Malota against her while keeping them both sitting upright. Throughout a heated kiss Malota was eased down, her belly pressing to Helewise’s breasts before sliding along her stomach, all as that thick, self-slippery member started to work its way inside.

The kiss they shared was fragmented with a few gasps of excitement and a tinge of discomfort as Helewise worked her way inside. She was an impressive girth by any estimation, and to Malota’s mostly inexperienced folds it was a hearty thing indeed to tackle. The peasant girl pressed her feet flat to the floor and bent her knees as she continued to descend, fully relying on the stranger’s grip on her ass to keep her steady. She finally brought herself down to the point where she could feel the fleshy sheathe of Helewise’s cock press against her folds - the halfway point, as she remembered, and yet she felt desperately full. The growing kiss was broken briefly as the human let their lips part, offering a tender whisper while their foreheads nudged together.

“I...I don’t...don’t think I can take any more of it.” She admitted, half-ashamed for her failure. Any trace of fear of Helewise’s enormous length had been cast aside, replaced instead by guild that she could not satisfy the woman deeper. She squeezed her forehead tighter to the strange woman’s and slipped her hands into those long tresses of black hair, hanging to her with a quiet whisper quaking from her throat. “Will...will I be enough to please you, good maiden?”

Helewise, despite her demands, despite the lack of pity she had shown for a peasant girl in need, seemed not completely bereft of kindness. With only half her cock stuffed inside of the human, with only the throbbing, exposed red meat of her oddly-shaped dick finding a warm home inside of her new friend, Helewise was content to not give in to greed. She gave Malota a tiny nod, her fingers squeezed into the soft flesh of a freckled ass, and she offered her a whisper that was nearly kind before resuming their kiss.

“You’re doing well, Lady Malota.” She cooed, and gave her a gentle buck of her hips. “You can wake in the morning knowing you’ve taken more than all but the wenchiest wenches.”

With that, the kiss resumed, and Malota found herself drawn deeper into a passion she couldn’t quite understand. Though she continued to bounce up and down in her squatting position, she never took Helewise’s length deeper than the midpoint where her sheathe ended. The grip underneath her rump always stopped her short no matter how quickly or passionately she thrusted, and it was clear that Helewise had taken to hear the girl’s concerns. Even then...it was a hefty dose of cock to take inside the entrance of an inexperienced peasant girl. Her folds were stretched beyond ever before, and it felt as if that uniquely-sculpted length was probing walls that she barely knew she had. Though she didn’t dare glance down at her belly for fear of panic overtaking her, she was quite sure that each descend left it bulging just a bit - giving a soft, sweet kiss of flesh on flesh to Helewise’s abdomen.

It was a strain to take her, but a pleasurable one at that. The length that plunged into her entrance was almost unnaturally warm - keeping her cozy and drying spots of her that were still left cold and chilled by the rain outside. The freckled body of the peasant girl was feeling a bliss she hadn’t counted on, and as she rode up and down she offered her kiss enthusiastically into the mouth of the other woman. The flavor of Helewise was - to no surprise - different than any she had counted on. Tasting of faint cinnamon and carrying a sweet spice, there were times in which when she left her tongue pinned against the other woman’s that she could feel it go briefly numb, as if she had bitten into a particularly hot piece of mutton. Painless, but powerful. 

Even more remained strange. As her tongue explored the mouth of her benefactor Malota could tell that the woman’s teeth were different from her own - past the standard flat mutton-biters that every human had, the woman’s canines were thicker, a bit sharper, and there seemed to be...quite a few of them. Dragging her tongue in a smooth fashion allowed Malota to explore the ridges, revealing to her that every tooth past Helewise’s front ones felt more like they belonged in the mouth of a beast than a woman. There were even times where it felt as if two separate tongues were assaulting hers from each side, but the girl swiftly put such nonsense out of mind. She was quite clearly overwhelmed and imagining things! How different could they really be?!

Within the heat of the carriage, Helewise and Malota enjoyed a lewd transaction that was carried out far more sentimentally than most. Though the strange, towering woman with the broad shoulders and the smooth raven hair had forced Malota into a depraved agreement, the way in which she claimed her treasure was kind. Even the bulging of the girl’s belly came slowly amidst tender presses of her hips, and never once did she seem focused purely on her own singular joy. The kisses she delivered, the slow pace with which she rolled against the other, the grinding of her ample bust against Malota’s own smaller chest...there was an affection there that her gruff exterior would’ve likely never admitted.

Perhaps it was simply a matter of there being few women in the kingdom that could handle the sight of her disturbing cock without fainting, and she endeavored to enjoy the moment as slowly as possible.

Much to the surprise of the peasant girl, Malota found herself crashing into climax before too long. Knees were weak and her arms were trembling, and she was already straining her muscles to keep her pace in time with Helewise’s thrusts. Their strangely spicy kiss was interrupted as the human girl gave a sudden and sharp cry of desire, her head tilting back and her thighs violently twitching as pleasure simply overwhelmed her. In the point of her release her belly was bulging from the sculpt of Helewise’s cock and her nethers were crowning around the carriage woman’s sheathe - something that would have frightened the girl as her knees gave out were it not for Helewise’s hands. Indeed, within the midst of her climax Malota lost the strength to stay squatting, and it was only through the strength of the other woman that she didn’t find herself impaled against that massive member that was too big for her delicate human frame to enjoy. She was left instead hanging at her new friend’s mercy, their lips pulled apart with ribbons of spit connecting it, all as she cried out in noises of tremendous bliss.

“L...La...Lady Helewise…!” She was a shivering mess, her nethers convulsing violently around that shaft, her hips bucking through no conscious action of her own merit. As she rode and released she found herself hanging back at full arms’ length, exposing her starfield-freckled body as it bounced and twitched in the throes of her delight. “It’s...it’s so glorious! I’m d-desperately sorry, my lady!”

Just another human that found themselves apologizing. Helewise was quick to smirk, but said nothing even as her own climax began. The mystery woman used her considerable strength to lift Malota up, pushing her tiny rump forward just enough for her own smooth, glistening red meat to pop from the girl’s tender entrance. As soon as she did she pulled Malota back towards her lap, though this time that half-sheathed cock was pressed to the human’s tender belly. In that sweeping motion the glistening tip found itself just at the base of Malota’s breasts and cross her entire belly to get there, and even while the human was still pondering the sorrow of an empty slit she felt the heat of cream begin to rush over her flesh.

“Hnnn...hsss…” Helewise wasn’t completely demure and stoic - her eyes shut tight as she convulsed, and her breathing was hot and heavy as her length gave a few spasming twitches. That half-sheathed cock painted the girl’s freckled chest with her spunk, a creamy, white pleasure that laid across the human’s flesh like an intensely warm blanket. Even as it continued Malota gazed down at that member and quaked in lewd bliss - her cheeks nearly as red as the exposed portion of that inhuman cock, her body quaking in glee as she was slathered in spunk that was far, far beyond that of a human’s payload.

“...Lady...Lady Helewise…” Malota whispered in quiet reverence, her fingers locking all the tighter to the other woman. The lewdest parts of her wanted to beg the woman a reason why she pulled her sackless shaft free at the last second, why she chose to release her spunk across the freckled starfield rather than give her belly a true reason to bulge. The wiser part knew enough of a reason. Helewise’s copious cream was likely more than any human girl could bear...and no matter what this creature was, it was never a good idea to let something so clearly arcane have free reign of one’s womb. Instead of asking reasons for her lack of a hearty creampie Malota instead found herself leaning forward, kissing the bridge of the other woman’s nose in genuine, tender appreciation as she whispered. “...lovely, Lady Helewise...you’re...you’re lovely.”

“As...as are you.” It was whispered through half-clenched teeth, and spoken amidst another final spurt of cream from that glistening, red meat. They were the final words spoken between the two as another kiss soon resumed, and the heat of the carriage started to intensify further.

Malota would find herself drawn even deeper into the intimacy of the carriage woman...until she heard a noise from outside far more terrifying to her than the crack of thunder or the beat of heavy, fierce rain.

***

“Come out, Malota! Your duke awaits!”

“No! Come forth, Malota, your new home with the coven beckons!”

“Fissyla, Malota slen yi polsna!”

“...does anyone speak Drow? Do you, Duke Coln? You, Coven of Harrow? How about you, the animated suit of armor in the back? Anyone? No?”

“I assume they said some variation of ‘Come out, Malota.’”

“Well fucking obviously, Duke Coln.”

Malota finally did come out, though she desperately didn’t want to. With her head hung low and dressed in the clothes she had recently dried over the hearth, with weak knees and sore but happy nethers, with sorrow in her eyes. Helewise was still getting dressed by the time Malota emerged, and even though her new friend had told her to stay put, she couldn’t let her suffer now that those pursuing her had finally caught up. Sure enough, the redheaded peasant girl stepped from the back of the carriage to see a small army awaiting her - or rather, several small armies.

Duke Coln and his men, along with a cleric to swiftly marry them. The Coven of Harrow - withered hags that brought a fresh set of witch clothes to force her into. The drow riding giant spiders like horses because they were fucking weird. The pirate gang. The animated suit of armor. The evil demon king made of shadows. Her evil stepmother. A messenger from her equally evil but real mother. Lots and lots and lots of people that all wanted a piece of the girl. As she stepped out from the carriage and looked over the crowd, her heart was heavy.

“I...I’m here.” She finally admitted. “I’ll go with you, just...just don’t hurt the person that gave me shelter.”

“Wonderful, my future lovely bride!” Duke Coln smiled, only to be pushed aside by the witches.

“Begone, thot!” One of the hags howled, in a not at all appropriate fashion. “She’ll be leaving with us!”

“Fissa luln, tash!”

“What did the drow say? Was it about my mother?”

The group immediately fell into arguing amongst themselves, all while Malota stood by with sadness in her eyes. She’d never know freedom again. She’d never get to see Helewise again. She’d never get another chance to ride that weird cock that actually turned out to be really fun and rewarding for them both. A single tear rolled down the young woman’s cheek, and she gave a deep sigh just as the door behind her opened.

Helewise stepped out at last, and lifted a curious brow as she regarded the group beyond. The witches, the duke’s men, the pirates, the golems, the drow, the goblins, and the time-displaced 1920s Northeast baseball team looking for a ringer to help win the big game.

“Lady H...Helewise...I’m so sorry…” Malota turned to her new friend, still sniffling and sobbing at the tragic circumstances of this nightmare. She hung her hands to the edge of the other woman’s shirt, which was half-buttoned to leave her chest almost exposed, large breasts framed by the fabric. As she lifted her head Malota’s voice was quivering with genuine emotion, weak and weary and filled with regret. “I wish I could stay...but...but so many people want me for their own.”

Helewise looked unphased. She wore a look of neither sympathy nor sorrow as she gazed to Malota, and then to the crowd beyond. The words her new friend murmured were ringing with sadness, and yet the strange woman seemed...uncaring for the plight. It wasn’t until Helewise spoke that Malota realized the truth. It wasn’t that her new friend didn’t care...it was that she wasn’t concerned.

“So do I.” She spoke simply, and moved away from Malota’s grip to the head of the wagon. She stood at the forefront while the armies seeking Malota argued, and without any precursor or preamble suddenly reared her head back as she pulsed with a wave of intense power.

Those in the crowd glancing towards her would’ve seen the area of her chest exposed by her shirt suddenly glow with a tremendous heat, up until the point a shattering roar came across the field. The horses leading the carriage didn’t flinch, but everyone else quite appropriately freaked the fuck out as a sudden billow of flame was unleashed from the open mouth of this strange traveller.

A torrent of dragonfire erupted from Helewise - directly to the sky and painting the air above the armies in a plume of orange and yellow. A wash of heat came across the crowd as they instantly began to panic. Even though she had directed her fire at nobody, the message was clear: Malota was spoken for, and by someone thoroughly more badass than any of them.

“R...Run, men! But remember, Lady Malota, you shall be Duke Coln’s bride one day!”

“Sisters, flee! Flee, that half-dragon is dummy thicc!” Again. Not appropriate from the hags.

“Twenty-three skidoo, boys! We’ll ask one of those goblin mooks to be our new shortstop instead!” Is shortstop a baseball position? I didn’t do the research.

Eventually, the crowd of people pursuing Malota fled into the distance and over the horizon. Helewise slowly closed her mouth as smoke still rose into the sky, and she gave a tiny snort that unleashed two tiny plumes. Idly she went back to buttoning her shirt as she turned around towards the entrance to the carriage, walking right back to the door as she passed her new friend.

“...want breakfast?” She asked, continuing to murmur even as she stepped inside. “Could make you a cockatrice omelette or somethin’.”

Malota merely stared with the widest fucking eyes of her life as the smoke settled, the echo of Helewise’s roar finally dwindled, and her pursuers hauled ass over the horizon. For the moment, all of her problems had gone away, all thanks to her new badass half-dragon friend. Malota’s voice soon chased Helewise into her carriage.

“Hey, am I your girlfriend now?”

“Yeah, sure, okay.”

“Fucking rad, Lady Helewise.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This was originally meant to be a oneshot in my Sorry Not Sorry for all the Futanari collection. Buuuuut I liked it enough that I figured it might have some future legs. If you enjoy it, please let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me on Twitter, too!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
